gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Subaru LEGACY Touring Wagon GT-B '96
Gran Turismo 2 Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec Gran Turismo 4 Gran Turismo PSP Gran Turismo 5 Gran Turismo 6 |manufacturer = Subaru |year = 1996 |drivetrain = |length = 4,680 mm |width = 1,695 mm |height = 1,490 mm |engine = EJ20 |displacement = 1,994 cc |torque = 249.5 lb-ft |power = 276 BHP |pp = 435 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt5type = |gt6type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Subaru LEGACY Touring Wagon GT-B '96 is a Road car produced by Subaru. It appears in every main Gran Turismo game to date, with the exception of Gran Turismo Sport. Colors There are eight colors available for this vehicle: * Pure White * Light Silver Metallic * Grey OpalIn GT2 only * Black Mica * Deep Red Mica * Cashmere Yellow * Vintage Green Mica * Royal Blue Mica In-game description "The Bilstein-equipped sports estate that established the Legacy name." Acquisition GT1 This car can be purchased at the Subaru New Cars dealership for 29,330 Credits. It is also one of the unlockable set of cars in Arcade Mode, where is classified as an A-Class Car. In order to unlock it, the player must win all three races in Deep Forest Raceway using cars of all classes (A, B, and C). This will also unlock other Subaru cars such as the Subaru IMPREZA Sedan WRX STi Version III '96, Subaru LEGACY Touring Sedan RS, and Subaru IMPREZA Sport Wagon WRX STi Version III '96. However, in the NTSC-J version of the game, this car is available from the start in Arcade Mode. GT2 This car can be purchased at the Subaru Used Cars dealership for around 21,000 Credits. Another way to obtain this car is by winning the first race of the 4WD Challenge, located at the Seattle Short course. GT3 This car can be bought at the Subaru dealership for 29,330 Credits. GT4 This car can be bought at the Used Car Showroom (Late '90s) for around 14,500 Credits. The exact price of the car may vary depending on the mileage. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 29,330 Credits. GT5 As a Standard car, the Subaru LEGACY Touring Wagon GT-B '96 can be purchased from the Used Car Dealership for 22,401 Credits. It is a Level 4 car. GT6 This car can be purchased for 29,330 Credits. It is a simplified car. Pictures Subaru_LEGACY_Touring_Wagon_GT-B_'96_(GT2).jpg|The Subaru LEGACY Touring Wagon GT-B '96 as it appears in Gran Turismo 2. It is shown in its Grey Opal color scheme, available only in that game (alongside its Cashmere Yellow color scheme). -R-Subaru_LEGACY_Touring_Wagon_GT-B_'96.jpg|A Subaru LEGACY Touring Wagon GT-B '96 with racing modifications applied. File:SLGARP--.jpg|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 1 File:Slganl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT1 Arcade Mode Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT3 Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Subaru Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Estate cars Category:Boxer-engined cars Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Level 4 Cars